


Альфа-романтик

by SataLisat



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataLisat/pseuds/SataLisat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один день на порностудии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Альфа-романтик

Когда Джи шел на съемку, он прекрасно знал, с кем ему предстояло встретиться, и это знание приносило некоторое удовлетворение еще до того, как получит его тело. Еще приносило волнение и неприятные ощущения в желудки от страха и предвкушения перед встречей. Однако день было солнечным и ветреным; Джи быстро поймал юркое такси и доехал до студии, где его встретил продюсер, неодобрительным взглядом заценил новый прикид и отправил в душ.  
Ян еще не появился. Его отсутствие пахло нетерпением, взвинченным ожиданием режиссера и ассистента и грозной, потной выволочкой. Насколько Джи знал, выволочки были обычным делом и ничуть не помогали: Ян все равно оставался лучшей моделью, лучшей дрянью и лучшим членом.  
Пересекая стафф-комнату, Джи сверкнул голым загорелым задом и уселся перед зеркалом, стеснительно прикрывая пах влажным полотенцем.  
\- Привет, малыш, - хрипло отозвалась Рэнди и отбросила мерзкий, гламурный журнал в сторону. – Везде побрился?  
\- Я не бреюсь. Привет.  
\- А чем ты там пользуешься, признавайся? – Рэнди встала, потянула вверх темно-шоколадные руки и запустила пальцы в мокрые волосы Джи. – Сейчас ты у меня заблестишь, малыш.  
\- Ха, ну да, - фыркнул Джи, разглядывая себя в зеркале. Смазливый, но бойкий, не совсем формат, но есть на что посмотреть. Обычно Яну подкладывали кого-то более субтильного и мелкого для контраста и, небось, патетики.  
Рэнди включила фен, подула в ухо, сдула с плеч оставшиеся капельки воды. Волосы послушно ложились ровными прядками, блестели как сброшены в траву каштаны. Рэнди заплела на левом виске косичку и закрепили ее под затылком.  
\- Отлично, парень, теперь чуть-чуть боли, - они с силой ущипнула Джи за щеки («Офигела?!») и хлопнула по губам. – Конфетка.  
Джи поежился.  
По ногам поползли мурашки; неумолимо, неотвратимо пришел назначенный час и также незначительно двинулся дальше.   
\- Вот сука, - выругался продюсер и ушел во двор курить сигару и материться.  
Джи сидел как на иголках – чистенький, дважды проэпилированный, гладенький как стекло, ухоженный – и кис. Вяло уходили с лица два красных пятна, оставленных Рэнди.  
Яна все не было. Джи тоскливо обернулся на режиссера, дернул плечом: «Не я виноват, что он не…».  
«Нет», - мотнул головой тот.   
Джи много раз слышал, как Ян динамил съемки, если сюжет или гонорар ему не нравились. И также слышал – видел - почему ему это прощалось. Если парни Яну нравился, их видео нравилось всем, а парни уходили с дурацкими улыбками и распространяли слухи, которые сейчас Джи с отвращением к себе перебирал в памяти.   
Если Ян не явится, значит не угодил сюжет. Значит, заплатили за фильм мало. Значит, дешевая подделка. А в них берут совсем непопулярных моделей. Или моделей не на любой вкус. Неформатных. Джи – не формат. Значит, Яну не понравилось, и поэтому сначала отменится съемка, потом фотография Джи незаметно пропадет с сайта, потом придет уведомление о расторжении контракта со студией без возмещения.  
Джи потер татушку на шее. «Неформат» рисовался до плеча, блестел колечком в брови, дрожал золотистым металлом в пупке. Отображался в глянцево накрашенных ногтях на левой руке.  
Джи погрыз ноготь, заработал шлепок по колену от развалившейся рядом на полу Рэнди с очередным журналом на цветной юбке, и удалился в уборную, разглядывать тело.  
\- Явился! – ворвался в ванную комнату гневный возглас продюсера.   
\- Ооо, - передернулся Джи, поплотнее повязал полотенце на бедрах и вышел.  
\- …ни одно не остановилось, пришлось идти пешком, - рассказывал Ян, подкидывая на ладони пачку сигарет. – Думал, ехать ли… Но птичка нашептала, тут такая конфетка поджидает.  
Джи немедленно смутился. Больше всего он боялся не понравиться и тем самым убить съемки на корню, превратив их в скучную, мельтешащую мутотень, какую пару раз видел, скачивая первые попавшиеся видео на торрентах. Свои собственные съемки Джи не смотрел ни разу – стеснялся.  
\- Ян, - представился Ян и протянул руку. Джи глянул на нее и не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Это Джи, - отозвалась Рэнди. – Он немного тебя стесняется, но в прошлые свои съемки проявил детальные – уникальные, я бы сказала – познания о деталях твоих фильмов, Ян.  
\- Смотрел, понравилось? – хмыкнул тот, стягивая через голову одновременно и черную майку, и футболку под ней. – Я чистый, - предупредил Ян, - и лучше меня сейчас не трогать, пока я не покурю и не настроюсь.  
Ну вот, «настроюсь». Значит, нашел непривлекательным молчуном. Потерянный Джи снова уселся на свой стул и мрачно уставился на свои покусанные мошкарой руки. Увлекся паркуром на прошлых выходных и не уследил – остались следы.  
Джи как раз ковырял царапину от ремешка на запястье, когда ощутил его – взгляд. Стоило обернуться, и курящий Ян усмехнулся в ответ.  
С колотящимся сердцем Джи отвернулся и задеревенел. В соседней комнате вспыхнули софиты, затикала камера. Кто-то врубил Линкин Парк, создавая настроение.  
\- Джи, на выход, - крикнул ассистент, и тот подорвался, неловко задевая стул и сметая со столика макияжные кисточки Рэнди.  
Декорации в этот раз были куда более скромные – широкая тахта с антипружинистым покрытием, белые плотные простыни и четыре пустые и безликие стены вокруг. Это всего лишь означало фильм-техник: без особого сюжета, зато с кучей деталей и поз. Джи помялся, философски поразмышлял над своей профессией и взявшимся ниоткуда смущением обнажиться перед всем и решительно сдернул полотенце. Мурашки тут же заново оккупировали руки, живот, плечи. Ян в трусах болтал с режиссером, заценивал ракурс и смеялся. И выглядел чертовски непрофессионально – встрепанный, раскованный, совершенно невозбужденный. Не порно-звезда известной порно-студии, а любитель домашних съемок.  
Джи заметил валяющийся флакон с любрикантом и перекатил его этикеткой вверх пальцами ноги. Оказался, его любимый, с легкой нотой ментола, которая неизменно покалывала, отчего Джи млел и получал кайф. Ему в принципе нравились его редкие съемки и внимание камеры, однако сегодня в пяти минутах от исполнения некое туманной мечты его колотило и знобило. Мечта сейчас его будет трахать и не в фигуральном смысле, как иногда бывало, когда он смотрел видео и предавался исключительно пошлым фантазиям.  
\- Встань на постель, - велел режиссер, и под внимательными взглядами Джи пришлось подняться. Он постоял, попружинил ногами, раскинул руки по команде и лег на бок, подпирая голову рукой. Привычная подготовка к съемкам. Джи прикрыл глаза.  
\- Хорошо смотрится, - где-то произнес Ян. – Не заснул бы. У него что, не первая работа сегодня?  
\- Только если дома кто оприходовал, но ты увидишь, - фыркнул продюсер. – И давай-ка уже за дело.   
\- За тело! - крикнула из соседней комнаты Рэнди.  
Джи напрягся и мигом распахнул глаза, натыкаясь на неизвестно когда приблизившегося Яна. Сонливое выражение и смешливость из его глаз исчезли. Ян не улыбался. Цепко взял за подбородок и поднял голову к себе – камера зорко следила за ними.  
\- «Отчаянные», дубль первый, - произнес ассистент и исчез за ослепительным маревом софитов.  
Джи моргнул пару раз и только собирался откликнуться и включиться в работу, как Ян наклонился и поцеловал – агрессивно и грубо сминая ртом губы Джи. «Во дает», - мелькнула безумная мысль, и Джи опрокинулся на спину, упираясь руками в попытке оттолкнуть. Ян перехватил его руки, оторвался на секунду от поцелуя, чтобы прикусить за линию челюсти и снова засунул свой язык по глады внутрь. Джи захрипел от недостатка воздуха, дернул ногами, выгнулся и уперся животом.  
\- Бьется как, - прокомментировал продюсер. – Хорошо.  
Ян резко отпрянул и перевернул Джи на живот, широкой горячей ладонью смахивая с его шеи волосы и впиваясь зубами.  
«Я почти понял, почему он супер-профи», - задушено успел подумать Джи, как его вздернули на колени.  
\- Снимай его зад крупным планом, - велел продюсер.  
Ян прихлопнул по ягодице, помял чуть-чуть и шлепнул по внутренней стороне бедра. Джи послушно раздвинул ноги. Сердце у него отчаянно колотилось, дыхание после мучительного поцелуя было тяжелым и прерывистым, отчего грудь ходила ходуном. Ян не торопился, наверное, ждал отмашки от продюсера, и Джи уперся лбом в простынь и повернул голову на бок. Ян смотрел на него в упор, разглядывал с нечитаемым лицом и не трогал.  
«Не нравлюсь?» - в панике решил Джи и медленно сглотнул.  
\- Время – деньги, - рявкнул продюсер. Ян не спеша обернулся и показал ему фак.  
Заржал режиссер, получил матерную взбучку от продюсера и затих. В воздухе повис всеобщий вопрос, и Джи поерзал коленями, вывернулся как мог и рухнул на бок, настороженно уставившись на молчащего слишком долго Яна.   
\- Не кондиция? – услужливо спросил продюсер.  
\- А ты что все время молчишь? – поинтересовался вдруг Ян. – Немой?  
\- Нет, - обалдело ответил Джи и смутился пуще прежнего. Съемка превращалась в неизвестно что. – Мы будем работать?  
У Яна дернулся уголок губ. Он взял за руку и потянул за собой с тахты.  
\- С начала, - приказал он в камеру.  
\- «Отчаянные», дубль второй, - сообщил ассистент. Запахло сигаретный дымом – продюсер нервно курил в сторонке.  
Ян стоял совсем рядом, смотрел внимательно, и Джи не мог отвести глаз. Когда по его плечам прошлись ладони и удержали его за затылок, он послушно приоткрыл губы и получил пару ленивых поцелуев. Ян прикусил колечко в его губе, поиграл кончиком языка с ним и притянул к себе, прикрывая глаза, словно ловил нехилый кайф от поцелуя.  
Джи откликался, пускал глубоко в горло, сосал, когда требовали, и теребил пальцами резинку трусов Яна. Поцелуй длился долго. Так долго, что ему уже начало казаться, нет ни одного видео с Яном, где бы он так долго…  
Джи ахнул и рухнул на спину, раскинув руки от внезапности. Головокружение нахлынуло мгновенно и прекратилось, стоило только ему сконцентрировать взгляд на снимающем трусы Яне. У того стояло, ровно и красиво, как на видео, и выглядело это пугающе нереально. Джи предсказуемо облизал губы.  
Его мечта – загорелая и крепкая – зашвырнула трусы куда-то под потолок, подтянула простынь вместе с Джи к себе поближе на край тахты и улеглась сверху, загораживая обзор камеры и вызывая недовольный вскрик продюсера. Джи было уже почти все равно.   
Он снова посасывал язык Яна, и тот с силой оглаживал его по бокам и под ягодицами. Изучал, наверное. Прихлопывал с глухим звуком по коже и мял ее. Режиссер снимал под ним – у Джи четко и стойко держались белые следы от пальцев, это знали все, от этого заводился даже ассистент, и не было ничего случайно и удивительного в том, что его бедра изучали так пристально. Но впервые Джи был готов запротестовать.   
Ян прикусил ему кадык, растер руками давно стоявшие соски и завис над пирсингом в пупке.  
\- Красота, - сказал он.  
\- Красивая безделушка, - согласился режиссер совсем рядом.  
Джи заметил, какой усмешкой ответил ему на это Ян, и в его мягких поглаживания по своему животу заподозрил, что тот имел в виду вовсе не украшение.  
«Нравлюсь», - успокоился он, покорно вставая на колени перед тахтой между ног Яна и осторожно впервые беря в руки его член. Ян был тоже выбрит. Его пах с матовой загорелой и ровной кожей, накаченный живот и крепкие бедра у Джи вызывали неконтролируемое дрожание и упоительное волнение. Но минет в его деле был почти что призванием, и Джи сосредоточился. Нахмурился и аккуратно взял член в рот сразу глубоко, вырывая у Яна вздох. Крупная головка ткнулась в щеку, потом в горло, и Джи сглотнул и блаженно закрыл глаза. Пахло гелем. Минуты две он с увлечением сосал, причмокивая и бросая красноречивые взгляды на камеру. Руками Ян его не трогал, только смотрел.  
\- Вкусно? – умилился режиссер и сбил весь настрой. Джи поперхнулся и закашлялся.   
\- Надо было брать профи, - буркнул продюсер, - а не этого актера трех эпизодов…  
Ян отчего-то заулыбался, как ненормальный, подхватил под руки и уложил – задыхающегося и паникующего - на тахту на живот.  
Режиссер велел широко развести ноги и снимал за спиной, пока Ян мял поясницу и тискал ягодицы. Гладил медленно и разводил руками, демонстрируя камере самый разврат. Прикусил за наливающуюся красным плоть и когда начал склоняться ниже, продюсер рявкнул что-то о времени. Джи мысленно застонал от разочарования, успев словить тяжелое дыхание нежной кожей.  
Ян пальцами помассировал мошонку, чего даже и не требовалось – у Джи уверенно и прочно стоял.  
\- Где любрикант? Кто видел… - начал нудеть ассистент.  
Пока искали, Ян нацеловывал поясницу, давил своим жаром, и Джи растекался на простынях, захлебывался негой, охватившей все тело. И послушно подался назад, поднимаясь на колени все с также широко разведенными коленями. Наступило время бездумного траханья, и Джи был совсем не против отдаться грубо и быстро, но знал, что будет выматывающее и тягостно медленно.  
Ян дважды провел пальцами в смазке между ягодиц, нажал на темное отверстие, и Джи перетряхнуло. Он подался бедрами, почти застонав, и спустил руку к мошонке, чтобы сжать ее.  
\- Умница, - откомментировал режиссер, снимая его руку крупным планом, но недолго. Камера снова переместилась назад, оставляя Джи забываться в небытии.  
Ян пошлепал по ягодицам, расслабляя, и потянул Джи на себя. Крупная головка ткнулась, соскользнула и очень медленно втиснулась внутрь. Джи хныкнул, выгнулся, как мог, расставляя руки и вцепляясь в простынь. Ян не торопился.   
\- Какой-то ты сегодня неспешный, - отозвался на эту заминку продюсер.   
Ян шумно выдохнул и сквозь зубы ответил:  
\- Хорошо, - и плавно двинулся вперед, вырывая у Джи неожиданный вскрик. Пара минут члена, растягивающего мышцы, и Джи был готов взвыть. Ян слишком медлил, слишком основательно погружался, слишком тяжело дышал и слишком горячо изредка целовал в спину. Ягодицы нещадно растягивало. Ладонь Яна прошла по стоящему члену Джи и скользнула по животу вверх, погладила соски, шею. Джи порывисто прикусил прикоснувшиеся к губам пальцы и тихо застонал.  
\- Подрочить? – крикнул кому-то продюсер. Наверное, вышедшему ассистенту.   
\- Сильнее, сильнее, - подначивал режиссер, пока Ян не вздернул Джи на колени и не прижал к груди, впиваясь поцелуем в незащищенную шею. Джи со звучными шлепками опускался на его бедра и загнанно дышал, со сладким ужасом понимая, что готов кончить. Спустя пять минут после начала. На съемках. Порно.   
Язык Яна добрался до уха, скользнул внутрь, и все прекратилось. Джи обернулся. Между ягодиц саднило и жгло, но эйфория чуть схлынула.   
«Смена позы раз», - отсчитал про себя Джи и улегся на спину, разведя колени. Ян снова все сделал медленно: раздвинул ягодицы, выставляя на камеру, поддразнил чуть-чуть легкими прикосновениями, и когда Джи повелся и потянулся следом, плавно двинулся внутрь. Член Джи дернулся и лег на живот.  
Толчки на это раз были размеренные, как часы. Джи отвернул голову, зажмурился и терпел нарастающее удовольствие, а оно нарастало с огромной силой, и когда до оргазма оставалось одно мгновение, Ян отстранился.  
Джи охнул. Его отверстие протестующее сжалось, и руки сами метнулись к члену.   
\- Тихо, малыш, - перехватил его Ян и улегся сбоку.  
«Два», - устало подумал Джи. Его правую ногу подхватили под коленом и подняли. Ян настойчиво и долго целовал горло, гладил живот и пах, ласкал член, хлопал по поджавшимся яичкам, отчего по телу растекалось острое удовольствие.  
Когда он направил член между ягодиц и нажал, Джи призывно застонал. Выгнул спину, тесно прижимая зад к Яну и ахал каждый толчок.  
\- Помедленнее, - велел режиссер, опускаясь на колени. Ян замедлился, теперь его член почти не выходил, и стоило только Джи подумать о том, как это выглядит, когда он им растянут, как оргазм накатил близко-близко. – Держи его, сейчас кончит!  
Джи слышал, но поделать уже ничего не мог и только запрокинул голову. Ян резко опустил руку и прошелся по его члену, ловя ладонью плеснувшую сперму. Джи стонал и хрипел, подергивая бедрами, а режиссер хоть и недовольно, но снимал на камеру.  
\- Под тобой даже ледышки кончают, - похвалил продюсер. – Две минуты перерыва и дальше по сценарию  
\- А он есть? – бросил Ян, наглаживая круги на животе все еще дрожащего от мощного наслаждения Джи.   
Прошло больше, чем две минуты, а Ян все еще не двигался.   
\- Нормально все, можешь продолжать, - глухо произнес Джи, испытывая мучительный стыд за произошедшее. Плевать на съемки и мысли стаффа, но одно предположение о мнении Яна вгоняло в краску.  
\- Мало снимаешься? – спросил Ян и, придерживая ягодицу, вытащил член со сбившимся презервативом.   
\- Не то чтобы.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Джи.  
\- А по-настоящему.  
Джи помолчал. Принял салфетку и вытер пах. .  
\- Джастин.  
\- А я – Ян.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Только работаешь?  
\- Нет. Учусь еще.  
\- На кого?  
\- Это так важно?   
\- Не то чтобы. Но, надеюсь, не на актера.  
\- Пфф.  
\- Колечки тебе идут, - Ян потрогал блестевшее колечко в губе. – Очень вдохновляюще.  
\- Может, все же закончим? – нервно предложил Джи.  
\- Тогда на спину.  
Джи повиновался, хотя впервые в жизни чрезвычайно сильно желал улечься лицом вниз. Ян продемонстрировал его задницу на камеру, понадавливал пальцем на опухшее отверстие, похлопал и потискал, прежде чем опуститься сверху и крепко поцеловать в подбородок.  
В этот раз процесс проходил болезненно, и Джи пару раз морщился и приподнимал поясницу, пока, наконец, не обхватил ногами Яна за талию и не задвигался. Ян целовался, лез языком в рот, чем чрезвычайно злил продюсера и взмокшего режиссера.  
\- Не возбуждай его! – пылал продюсер, а Джи удивлялся: «Кого?».   
Пока через несколько минут, раздразнившись поцелуями и трением члена о живот Яна, сдавленно не застонал от удовольствия. Ян отреагировал мгновенно и поднялся на колени, ускоряясь. Он с силой бился о ягодицы Джи, высоко держа его колени, и хрипло загнанно дышал.  
\- Аут! – крикнул продюсер, и Ян свалился сбоку, сжимая свою мошонку, чтобы не кончить. Джи с раскинутыми ногами пялился в потолок.   
\- Вы меня с ума, ребята, сведет, - плюнул продюсер. – То один, то другой. Съемка 20 минут всего идет, это забастовка, что ли?   
Ян где-то сбоку придушенно заржал. Потом закинул ногу на Джи и спросил:  
\- А вечером ты что делаешь?  
***  
Сниматься Ян прекратил почти сразу, а к отношениям отнесся серьезно: и через месяц Джи перебрался из захламленного общежития в его не менее захламленную квартиру, перестал по ночам качать порно-торренты и начал посещать занятия.  
Ян до конца настаивал на том, что ходил на съемки только, чтобы найти его – Джи.


End file.
